onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Anime Sanji Post Timeskip Infobox.png
What a Horrible Night to Have an Edit War Discuss here. More detailed, or less "awkward"? That's actually a very vague reason to not have it. 22:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Simple. No poses in the infobox. Mine is neutral, and therefore better. Find a better one, or mine is good. 22:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Except it isn't detailed very well compared to the other. The position isn't THAT big of a problem. He's slightly lifting his leg. That's all. It's barely a pose. Yours isn't detailed. Find a detailed one, or yours is bad. 22:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse" - The Black Dahlia Murder. I think the Unknownada's image is the best because it's of a higher quality and doesn't have a watermask that covers 50% of his face. Do you even know what a pose is? Didn't notice the watermark. Guess that's another reason. Heh. And that's a quote from Castlevania 2, not Black Dahlia Murder. 22:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) This discussion is redundant. The one Nada and I reverted back is so much better compared to Galaxy's. If you keep calling that picture as a "awkward" pose, then why don't you call Franky's current infobox picture awkward? They're actually similar, such as the angle. So literally it's three against one who want to keep it. 04:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) If it wasn't for the watermark, I'd agree with Gal's version. But there is a watermark... Anyways, this picture should still be replaced with something else because the pose is a bit awkward (though still acceptable since it's just a mildly awkward pose, and not a forbidden action pose). The whole knee thing throws off the perspective of his height, which is something that infobox pictures need. 22:08, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Part 2 Gal's new version is fine, and it's better than the other one because he's in a more normal position. 20:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The other image was fine too. How many times are you people going to ignore the fact that the tv watermarks are fine? SeaTerror (talk) 21:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC) It was covering his face ST. Anyways, yeah, this one is good. 21:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) No it's not, his face is abnormal and deformed. Am I the only one can't see the watermark? I see one in the corner of the picture, but there's none covering his face. I remember reading a guideline that said that TV watermarks are fine. 01:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) So just for clarification, this is the watermarked image. This is the new one, and this is the other one I believe we were using before. 01:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks. Kind of confused because you guys were still on that topic. Anyways, I found another flaw on Galaxy's and it's that his doesn't show his beard. Like the underneath his chin, that one, not the funny goatee he has, that one shows at least. The one I prefer, the original one, still has more detail than the one Galaxy uploaded. 00:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) If it wasn't for the missing beard part, I actually would agree Galaxy's second picture is better. However, missing elements is a bad thing. The first just has a LITTLE more detail. 00:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Original one is an awkward pose, which I've told you countless times isn't allowed. I can see his goatee just fine, so get glasses I guess. Obviously this just needs to be polled so that 2 people don't bring down a whole picture's quality. 01:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I changed the wording so it wasn't so ridiculously biased. Anyways, you should have submitted a sample poll before putting this up. 01:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't biased, it was the facts of the discussion. 01:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, look closely at the third picture. Think of Sanji's beard as an upside-down "T". In the third picture, the horizontal part of the "T" is missing. Are missing details really better than a leg lifted? 03:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) That is a horrible argument. There are no "missing" details. You are making that up. SeaTerror (talk) 03:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as how no details are missing... I guess your question is invalid. 04:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the next image. 05:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Compromise here is a new image. If enough people agree, we can scrap the poll. 05:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't gonna vote on this poll, because I didn't like any of the options. This one looks excellent. 05:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Looks well enough. 17:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) That one seems fine. I'll withdraw my vote. I kinda like that. I mean I wouldn't mind if we decide to replace the other one with this one or just keep the current one. The only thing that is bothering me about that one is the eyebrow (the shape of it, it isn't a spiral shape, but instead a funky shape). 19:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The eyebrow is a little off, but I think it's "spiral" enough to be suitable. There's no missing details in this one. 20:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The compromise is fine. Vote withdrawn. 20:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Silly Poll This poll is now CLOSED. None of the following options won. I am ashamed of all of them. 1. Option 1 # 01:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Polls everywhere these days. # 02:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # (Bad-ass HQ Sanji > Low quality and Babyhead Sanji any day of the week) (The compromise is better) # 2. Option 2 # # # 3. Option 3 #SeaTerror (talk) 04:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) # Category:Deleted File Talk Pages